Owl Eyes
by T.R. Page
Summary: A magical story with Melissa as its focus. The story takes place following Blackwell's return and is 3 chapters in length (so far). Please review:)


_*I do not own or profit from anything related to Secret Circle*_

Owl Eyes: Prologue

)0(

Melissa meant to go to the house, the old Blackwell house, Faye wanted to meet her there to discuss something. Knowing Faye it was related to some new drama; a boy, Cassie's pushiness, or maybe her knew fascination with Blackwell. She had to admit that Cassie's father was a strange guy. To say that he was Dark was not only accurate but somehow not enough of a label.

Melissa knew that like the others of the Circle, deep down she wanted John to be a good guy. She hoped he could be a mentor, and if not then at least a link to her mother. What he had had to say about her mother was already wonderful. According to John they had shared an interest in plants and herbs. Melissa had always known she was good with green growing things; her touch seemed to strengthen them, her words increasing their vibrancy. Knowing that she and her mother shared that magic was special.

John didn't say much about her mother, other than that plants were special to her. Melissa knew it was going to be up to her to learn more. She didn't especially want to ask John anymore...she didn't trust him fully, and though he seemed to be helping the Circle, they had been burned before.

The woods were quiet. She left the trail that led to the old Blackwell house and stepped over the brush into a familiar spot. This was where she liked to gather wild plants for the spells that she found in Diana's Book of Shadows. Fumitory was on her list and had been for some time know. For some reason it was a difficult one to find. Melissa wasn't sure if it was a seasonal herb or if it grew in the Northwest at all. After her possession she had decided it was best to be proactive, and Fumitory could be used to both exorcise demons and could also be carried to repel evil spirits. Maybe if she would have been better prepared Nick...she didn't want to think about it...but Nick and the Circle may have been ready. If her magic was focused on herbs and what they could do then she wanted to be sure that she put it to use.

The morning dew was clinging to her jeans, and it was impossible to walk through the dense brush without rubbing up against the foliage. It was misty this morning, the fog thick over her as she walked and high-stepped along her usual way. She came to a downed log, a large gash from a lightning strike had burned a hole along its side. Melissa stepped over it and bent to look into the deteriorating wood. Where it met the black rich soil she had found several mushrooms last week, had even taken them back to the house. Many more had grown back in the same spot, a ring of them, purple headed and green stocked, were now there. She gently held her hand above them, then touched a few slightly.

" Word and Care,

this I give to you,

that you may grow

and well may fare."

She closed her eyes, saying it again. It was a rhyme she had come up with, nothing from Diana's or Cassie's Books. It felt right and she had been using it for a few months, even before Cassie had come onto the scene. Since the Circle had been bound she noticed that her magic had changed. Unlike Faye who wanted her magic for selfish things or power plays, Melissa had only ever wanted it to help her be happy. One thing that made her happy was working with nature, and the binding didn't stop that connection to plants it merely changed it, making it more subtle. She was still able to communicate with plants, she just couldn't manipulate them the way she had before. Know, she had to speak softer, she had to spend time with the plants and allow them to realize that their growth benefited her and the Circle. Most plants obliged by growing swift and fast, and their earthy magic came through much more strongly than it would have if it had been left alone.

An owl flew over her, Melissa heard, and could feel it's thunderous wings that opened white and full like fresh snow. She stood and brushed off her knees. Maybe next time she was here the mushrooms would be ready to harvest. Her brown eyes watched the owl for a moment as it flew into the thick pines ahead of her. For some reason it reminded her of her meeting with Faye. Melissa got back onto the path she had created and made her way back toward the Blackwell house.

Next time, Melissa thought to herself, she would follow that owl.


End file.
